


shampoo

by minboji



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing, The others are only briefly mentioned, help I don't know what to tag, lapslock, yeah i honestly think i'm finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minboji/pseuds/minboji
Summary: all bomin needed was the heat of the warm water brushing against his skin, not the sudden rush of heat that spread throughout his cheeks as jibeom maneuvered his face inches closer to him.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	shampoo

it was midnight by the time both bomin and jibeom returned from the filming of music bank, worn out and ready to plop down on their respective beds. the younger, in particular, didn't even bother taking a shower and just relaxed himself on the comfort of his bed, careful not to startle donghyun with his weight suddenly squishing the mattress beneath him.

jibeom chuckled at the maknae's behavior. _so cute,_ jibeom thought. ever since that time when they were roommates, the older of the two would always act protective over the other. it's as if he was made to watch his every move and protect him from danger; give him the comfort and attention he needed. and when bomin's schedules and projects started to increase, jibeom always kept an eye on the younger's health and safety subtly yet thoroughly.

the boy slowly opened the door to the room he shared with jaehyun and joochan, seeing both of them sleeping soundly. he took out a pair of orange tiger pajamas and his towel before tiptoing to the bathroom. the glass dividing the shower from the rest of the room was still slightly covered with steam, meaning that someone just had a shower minutes before. _daeyeol-hyung, probably. that man gets way too involved in his books sometimes._

as jibeom turned the knob of their shower and hot, steamy water graced his aching limbs, he was flooded with memories about the recording he was in a while back. while he was indeed happy that he was chosen to perform a song by himself for music bank, the fact that he was by himself made his nerves go haywire. being alone in the waiting room, even as he had his phone to just scroll through and play games with, he can't help but feel nervous about performing solo since he's doing it for both his and golden child's name. 

luckily, their maknae was there to keep him company.

_jibeom was drowning himself in the bright screen of his phone when a soft knock came from the door. "hyung, it's me." the older smiled before opening the door, revealing bomin in a yellow shirt under a white jacket and some lightwashed jeans. a top visual indeed._

_"hi hyung!" bomin greeted him with his gummy smile that never failed to put a smile on jibeom as well. "why? is there anything wrong?" "come on hyung, i'm pretty sure you're nervous about your performance. i'm just here so you have someone to talk to."_

_'aigoo, he actually thought about me', jibeom laughed in his mind. for bomin, however, he chuckled lightheartedly. "thanks, bomin-ah. it means a lot." he put his hand on the younger's shoulder, and for a second, he thought he saw his dongsaeng's face flush with red like a tomato. "a-ah, of c-course hyung, it's nothing. it's the least i can do." he swallowed whatever blocked his throat and just threw another smile at jibeom to relieve the slowly growing awkwardness between them._

now that he thought about it again, what was bomin thinking about that he blushed so hard? it's not like he did anything particularly embarrassing or anything for him to be the reason for that. maybe there was something behind him? but he was the only person in the room at that moment. _was there a ghost behind me? o-oh no-_

the thought made jibeom shiver suddenly as he was under the continuous stream of the shower. _i probably spent too much time here._ with that in mind, he finished the rest of the shower and dried himself up with the towel he brought in. whatever was on bomin's mind at that moment, jibeom needed to know. he'll confront him the very next day and simply ask him about it. maybe it's something that could bring concern to daeyeol and sungyoon-hyung and that could change their mind about sending their members out alone. (not that he wanted that, _not at all._ they'd be pretty much over at that point.)

however, he had to stop fussing about everything in his head and give his body some well-deserved rest.

he tiptoed on their dorm's wooden flooring back to their room and tossed his used clothes to his laundry basket like a 3-pointer. well, it missed by a bit, but that's tomorrow's problem to handle. maybe he could get some pointers from jaehyun. speaking of jaehyun, even as he was sleeping with his plump, red lips slightly parted, he still looked spaced out as usual. jibeom chuckled.

with a contented heart, a tired mind and sore muscles, jibeom went to doze off in the tight hug of his comforter, not minding that he was pretty much on the verge of falling off.

\-----

bomin tugged his comforter closer to him for the nth time, needing the warmth since korea has been unforgivingly colder since last month, and their heater was slacking off it's job. what he didn't expect was to feel a pair of arms wrapping around his built figure, dragging him close, his back hitting someone else's torso.

_"i love you, bomin-ah. more than you'll ever know." a deep, husky voice whispered just by his ear, tickling his earlobe. the man then laid a chaste kiss on his ear, nibbling the soft muscle._

_"i love you too, jibeom-hyung." he whispered lightly and smiled blissfully. nothing better can ever happen than this. he was about to break off his loving daze and face his lover, when suddenly jibeom bit his ear so har-_

"YAAH!" the youngest shouted as he jolted awake, caressing his ear to relieve the pain, which apparently hit his bed's guarding rail. what was he even dreaming about? well, he was certain that it was his one and only jibeom-hyung, but besides that, he had no idea. did jibeom flick his ear or something? did he BITE his ear!? in frustration, bomin buried himself again in his sheets, covering his entire face, before groaning again. 

the moment he rose up from his bed was when he realized, _where is everyone?_ jaehyun and joochan's beds were both made, and there aren't any footsteps or noisy banter or even _anything_ at this point from outside the room. _did they leave me here with chores to do before i get to join them at practice? aish, seriously..._ bomin hurriedly stood up and shook his clothe- 

_not again,_ bomin thought as he mindlessly picked up his pajamas on the floor. whoever had it in mind to give him the habit to get rid of his clothes whenever he sleeps can stop being involved in creating people because they're just _too_ creative, like, who even does that?

he sprinted to the door, only to be greeted by a note that was messily taped on. what's weird that it looked like jangjun and youngtaek-hyung's handwriting. 

_dear bobobobominie,_

_well hello there lil' one, you know we're not the type to write stuff like this but seungminnie got so angry at us for freezing all night because we hid his blanket on top of the cupboards. he ended up ~~whinizs~~ telling daeyeol and sungyoon about it, and guess where we are now. ~~if only we thought about~~_

_youngtaek's making it harder for the both of us by reflecting too much. aish, this man is too whipped. we're surprisingly free today so we went for a walk. we didn't wake you and jibeom up since you're probably tired from sniffing each other's hair. eat up and wait for us, we'll be there sooner than you think. ~~i hope seungminnie doesn't snob~~ he just won't stop_

_from the bottom of woollim's building,_

_jangjun and youngtaek_

bomin sighed, but was thankful anyway for their thoughtfulness. he was pretty sure he wasn't in the mood to wake up early in the morning. well, it's not like waking up at 11am was any better.

the youngest opened the door; in front of his eyes was a familiar figure with big, dream eyes, a high nose and oh-so thin but gorgeous lips focused on the screen before him, playing some sort of rpg game. "mornin', hyung." he greeted as he yawned and stretched his arms. "morning too, bomin," he greeted nonchalantly, eyes not leaving his phone.

 _well that made my morning jolly._ wait, was he disappointed? _whatever,_ he decided to put his mind on while grabbing himself some leftover gimbap. bomin popped one slice in his mouth when a voice from the other side of the room called. "by the way, i have to talk to you about something." 

bomin blinked. "what is it?"

"why were you blushing when i put my hand on your shoulder?"

this time, bomin froze. "w-what?"

"was there some sort of ghost behind me? at the windows by the makeup stands? did i look like one of my dead relatives?"

"n-no, hyung what are you even thinking? that's impossible!" he nervously said, sweating as he scratched his nape.

"right? what was i thinking?" jibeom laughed slightly, and bomin followed. maybe a little too much. "well, as long as it's not anything about creatures crawling on my back, it's fine." jibeom sauntered over to him and grabbed a slice of gimbap as well, munching heartily. bomin can't help but stare as his hyung; it's as if the world slowed down. how his eyes slowly crinkled into crescents as he chewed on and on, how some of the pieces of seaweed got stuck on his tee-

 _wait,_ jibeom was also staring at him. it looked like he was scared. "uhm, aren't you gonna shower or something?" bomin looked down and found that the gimbap container was empty. he must've been as hungry as his eyes on his hyung. "o-oh, yeah, i won't take long" he muttered before rushing into his room. jibeom stared at bomin's door for a while, then shrugged.

\-----

bomin entered the bathroom in what seemed like the third time he had to sprint out of panic. he can't even believe what just happened out there. _what the hell was that, bomin?_ he's anything but a disgrace, but at the moment, he felt like he disappointed even his ancestors. what if jibeom starts to question his behavior even more? once was enough, but twice? that'll just continue on until he finally catches on. and what? will he even accept his feelings?

he stripped himself of his clothes and enjoyed the hot waterfall streaming on his joints. maybe he should've showered yesterday; it definitely took a while before he could sleep last night. bomin closed his eyes to take in the relaxing atmosphere for a while as he blindly looked for his bottle of shampoo. when he found the right cap, he picked it up and squirted some on his hand. _wait, why isn't anything coming out?_

his eyes widened that he dropped the bottle on the floor, creating quite a large thud on the tiles. a few seconds later, a worried jibeom rushed to the bathroom. "are you okay?" "y-yeah, the shampoo bottle just slipped from my hand." he quickly answered as he picked it up from the ground, feeling how light it is. he doesn't even use shampoo that often, but it _has_ been awhile since he bought this blue bottle. 

panicking, he quickly threw the bottle in the trash can that was a bit _too_ far from the shower so he ended up splattering water all over the tiles. _what am i gonna do!?_ he can definitely use the other member's shampoo and just shrug it off, but what if they use it against him? what if the smell reaches their nostrils and they realize that it isn't what he usually uses and just randomly decide to blackmail him by shipping him with said member who uses said shampoo? why is everything so complicated?

_well, i guess i have to do this the hard way._

bomin wrapped the light pink towel around his waist and slowly exited the room, which unfortunately was useless because he was greeted by jibeom, hands folded on his chest with an unreadable, yet mostly worried expression.

"are you sure you're okay?" jibeom started. the younger had no choice but grin slyly. "err- yeah, why'd you ask?" it was jibeom's turn to grin, imitating bomin's. "that bottle sounded pretty light." 

_shit._

if he thought his luck was by his side awhile ago, think again. "ahh- ahah. oh. hmm-" bomin started stuttering, stopping when he saw that jibeom wasn't gonna budge anytime soon. "i-i'm just gonna buy a bottle from the convenience store down the road."

his hyung's eyes widened slightly, before he grabbed his wallet from the dark colored jeans he was wearing. _i'm definitely gonna borrow those._ "just stay here, i'll buy the shampoo for you."

"n-no, it's fine." bomin's eyes grew just as big as jibeom's at the sudden offer. "the convenience store is near anyway."

"you were already at the verge of enjoying your shower. come on, i'll be back soon. what's your shampoo anyway?"

a small pause. "...i-i'll know it when i see it!" out of all the things he could forget, why did it have to be the brand of his shampoo? someone definitely threw his luck out the window.

"i'll guess it then." bomin's eyebrows furrowed at what his hyung meant. until-

"hmm, this smells familiar." 

and then a small breath of air tingles his ear. is jibeom smelling his hair!? with his hands firm on both of his bare shoulders, and his neck slightly tilted to get himself closer on his black locks.

all bomin needed was the heat of the warm water brushing against his skin, not the sudden rush of heat that spread throughout his cheeks as jibeom maneuvered his face inches closer to him.

jibeom released his hold on him with a small smile. "this used to be my shampoo. i'll be quick." he said before sprinting to the door and shutting the door with a loud thud. 

_w-what was that?_

the door to their dorm opened again shortly, revealing the other 8 members who went for a walk, dumbfounded. jangjun smirked. "and i thought you guys were already done yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so this is my first fic on ao3! since it is my first, i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes i've made throughout the fic lmao. i don't really stan golden child but i've been really taking an interest to them and i've also realized the lack of bobeom here so i decided to make this fic inspired by jibeom's "your shampoo scent in the flowers" cover on music bank. sorry if this is also ooc and/or doesn't correspond to the actual schedule in those two days. this was written purely for the intention of writing it.
> 
> i definitely have a lot to improve on, and i'm also a pretty lazy writer so idk when i'll be posting any new stories here, but since i had decided to create an ao3 acc, i decided to create a fic as well. i hope you guys like it!


End file.
